Oklahoma City, Oklahoma
Oklahoma City is a city in and the county seat of Oklahoma County, Oklahoma. The population of the city is 579,999, making it the largest in the state. The city ranks as the ninth-largest city in the United States by total area when including consolidated city-counties; it is the second largest city in the United States by total area, after Houston, when not including consolidated cities. Lying in the Great Plains region, Oklahoma City has one of the world's largest livestock markets. Oil, natural gas, petroleum products and related industries are the largest sector of the local economy. The city is in the middle of an active oil field and oil derricks dot the capitol grounds. The federal government employs large numbers of workers at Tinker Air Force Base and the United States Department of Transportation's Mike Monroney Aeronautical Center (these two sites house several offices of the Federal Aviation Administration and the Transportation Department's Enterprise Service Center, respectively). The city also boasts one pro team - the Oklahoma City thunder of the NBA. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 55.03% White (319,173) 20.30% Hispanic or Latino (117,739) 14.50% Black or African American (84,099) 10.17% Other (58,988) 14.5% (84,099) of Oklahoma City residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Oklahoma City's theft and murder rates are definitely not inside the top 10 highest in America, but although it's one of the safer big cities for trainers, it certainly is by no means, perfect either. The city reported 626 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 19.59 murders a year. Pokemon See the Oklahoma County page for more info. Fun facts * Residents of Oklahoma City suffered substantial losses on April 19, 1995 when Timothy McVeigh detonated a bomb in front of the Murrah building. The building was destroyed (the remnants of which had to be imploded in a controlled demolition later that year), more than 100 nearby buildings suffered severe damage, and 168 people were killed. The site has been commemorated as the Oklahoma City National Memorial and Museum. Since its opening in 2000, over three million people have visited. Every year on April 19, survivors, families and friends return to the memorial to read the names of each person lost. On June 11, 2001, McVeigh was executed by lethal injection. * Oklahoma City is frequently referred to as one of America's luckiest cities, as despite sitting smack dab in the middle of Tornado Alley and having had close calls with strong tornadoes in the past, the city itself, more specifically, the downtown area or core, has not been hit by a violent tornado since 1908. However, it's only a matter of time before the city's 100+ year luck with tornadoes runs out, and it may occur sooner than later, however, that remains to be seen. * Before World War II, Oklahoma City developed major stockyards, attracting jobs and revenue formerly in Chicago and Omaha, Nebraska. With the 1928 discovery of oil within the city limits (including under the State Capitol), Oklahoma City became a major center of oil production. Post-war growth accompanied the construction of the Interstate Highway System, which made Oklahoma City a major interchange as the convergence of I-35, I-40, and I-44. It was also aided by federal development of Tinker Air Force Base. * In 1993, the city passed a massive redevelopment package known as the Metropolitan Area Projects (MAPS), intended to rebuild the city's core with civic projects to establish more activities and life to downtown. The city added a new baseball park; central library; renovations to the civic center, convention center and fairgrounds; and a water canal in the Bricktown entertainment district. Water taxis transport passengers within the district, adding color and activity along the canal. MAPS has become one of the most successful public-private partnerships undertaken in the U.S., exceeding $3 billion in private investment as of 2010. As a result of MAPS, the population living in downtown housing has exponentially increased, together with demand for additional residential and retail amenities, such as grocery, services, and shops. * The economy of Oklahoma City, once just a regional power center of government and energy exploration, has since diversified to include the sectors of information technology, services, health services, and administration. The city is headquarters to two Fortune 500 companies: Chesapeake Energy and Devon Energy, as well as being home to Love's Travel Stops & Country Stores, which is ranked thirteenth on Forbes' list of private companies. * Oklahoma City is served by Will Rogers World Airport and Wiley Post Airport. * Oklahoma City is the annual host of the Big 12 Baseball Tournament, the World Cup of Softball, and the annual NCAA Women's College World Series. The city has held the 2005 NCAA Men's Basketball First and Second round and hosted the Big 12 Men's and Women's Basketball Tournaments in 2007 and 2009. The major universities in the area – University of Oklahoma, Oklahoma City University, and Oklahoma State University – often schedule major basketball games and other sporting events at Chesapeake Energy Arena and Chickasaw Bricktown Ballpark, although most home games are played at their campus stadiums. * Oklahoma City, like most big cities, is a very popular contest and showcase destination, in addition to having plenty of sports and recreational opportunities, and many, many other amenities. It is also home to the Central Oklahoma Battle Academy, Oklahoma City Community College, Oklahoma City University, Metro Technology Center and Francis Tuttle Technology Center. * Local TV stations in Oklahoma City include KFOR-TV 4 (NBC), KOCO-TV 5 (ABC), KWTV-DT 9 (CBS), KETA-TV 13 (PBS), KOKH-TV 25 (FOX), KOCB 34 (The CW), KAUT-TV 43, and KOPX-TV 62 (Ion). Category:Oklahoma Cities